


All My Charms and All My Accidents

by mellodywrites



Category: Paterson (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Pat learns to brew a potion, Post Laura Divorce, Witch!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellodywrites/pseuds/mellodywrites
Summary: Paterson has always been fascinated by your craft. One day, he asks if he too can make a potion, how wrong can it possibly go?
Relationships: Paterson/Reader, Paterson/You
Kudos: 4





	All My Charms and All My Accidents

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by two prompts...
> 
> Prompt 1: “How did you get your potions to shimmer like that? What sort of components are you using?” The student stared at the glass bottle which held a deep blue liquid, sprinkled with the silver light of the stars.  
> “Glitter,” she admitted with a sheepish grin.” - by @promptsforthestrugglingauthor on tumblr
> 
> Prompt 2: “Listen, I know I’m new at this and all, but you screeching at the top of your tiny frog lungs isn’t going to help anyone, is it?”  
> “Don’t you croak at me in that tone.” - by @alphabetaus on tumblr

A knock on the door startled you from your deep concentration. Placing down the herbs in your hand, you brushed yourself off and answered the door - the sight in front of you however, made your heart drop.

There stood a tall man, dark hair, soft features, and big deep brown eyes. Taking him in, you noted how bloodshot his eyes were from all the tears pouring down his cheeks, his posture hunched in on himself, as if to make himself small enough so he could disappear completely from the world.

"Are you okay Sir?" You ask, almost tearing up yourself from how distraught he looked.

He sniffled, "I um-" he couldn't stop himself from sobbing. "I need help," he stepped forward and held his hands together as if he were praying and looked at you, he was a broken man. "Please help me". Without hesitation you held out your hand for him, slowly lacing his hand with yours, bringing him inside and guiding him to a chair at your dining table.

Pulling up a chair in front of him, you spoke softly, something told you he was fragile, easily frightened - like a deer in the headlights. "What can I help you with?"

"The _pain_." He choked, trying to hold back another sob. "It hurts too much". More hot tears flowed down his flushed cheeks.

"Is it a physical pain? I'm sorry, but I'm no doctor-"

He shook his head vigorously "No, it's not a physical pain its-" he released a shaky sigh, trying to calm himself down. He noticed your hand still entangled with his and absentmindedly began rubbing your hand with his thumb, it seemed to calm him so you let him continue. "M-my wife," _Sniff_ "she left me." He admitted the last part so quietly but you heard it and it only made your heart hurt more for him. You opened your mouth to express your sympathies but he continued, "it's been a little over a year but it _hurts_ -" his other hand went up to clutch his chest, believing it may help sooth the pain. "I can't- I'm just a mess. Please miss, please help me, I'll take anything _please."_ He clutched his chest harder while squeezing your hand. 

Peering into his puppy eyes, you wanted nothing more than to help him."Of course I'll help you", you smiled at him confidently, hoping to bring him some happiness in his broken state.

"Thank you! Thank you thank you so much" he pulls you in for a hug, engulfing you entirely, which you happily return, and he mumbles into your shoulder.

"Pardon?"

"My name, it's Paterson"

"Oh! Well, I'm going to do everything I can Paterson. I’m Y/n by the way."

Leading him over to your work station, you open up your book of spells and potions skimming through the index to find _something_ that could help this poor injured sweetheart.

There were no _actual_ cures for broken hearts, but there were small spells and elixirs which could help the patient along from their intense bouts of sadness. Coming across a perfect antidote, you told Paterson to wait there and trotted off to your green house to collect some flowers. Moments later you came back into the kitchen with a bouquet of flowers Paterson was sure he had never seen before - vibrant, some with hundreds of shades of colours, and beautifully pungent with smells that had Paterson feeling like he was floating in a dream. You placed them in a small pot and grabbed a little bottle, sprinkling the contents over the flowers - Paterson believed it to be the ointment to cure him but he was clueless to the fact that it was just water mixed in with a little bit of a smell enhancer to being the scent of the flowers. You hoped that this little pot of colourful and richly scented flowers would bring the happiness and colour into his life that it sorely lacked.

"There, all done." You picked up the pot and walked over to him. Taking it cautiously, Paterson sighed as he felt your fingers brush against his while you handed the flowers to him. Smiling up at him, you went back to your table grabbing a pack of tissues for him to take as well, he chuckled at the generous thought. He must have looked an absolute mess he was sure. "30 days. In 30 days the flowers will wilt, and you will be cured by then." 

"30 days, got it. Thank you Miss".

Saying your goodbyes as he left, you told him to come back anytime, which he certainly did. Thirty days had passed and Paterson barged through your door looking as if he had seen all seven wonders on earth. "It worked! The flowers helped me, I'm not heartbroken anymore!" Paterson pulled you into a hug, completely ignoring you still in your PJ's and in the middle of flipping pancakes. But it was a joyous occasion and you graciously returned his contagious laughter. "I can't thank you enough y/n".

"Nonsense, you being happy is more than enough of a thank you". He beamed back at you, then slowly took your hand in his and placed his other hand on top, then gazed into your eyes. You relished in the warmth of his soft giant hands, "Why don't I make you some pancakes Paterson?"

Without missing a beat he replied, "I'd love that."

~•~•~

That was now five years ago, and after you had "cured" him of his heartache, you both continued to see each other, your friendship blossoming into something more like the heavenly flowers you had gifted him on the first day he met you. Being together for four years now, Paterson was the happiest he had been in a _very_ long time. 

You noticed Paterson was always fascinated by your craft, he loved to sit next to you and watched you work your spells and potions, and he even helped grow some of the wild and peculiar plants you grew in the green house. As time went on, he became less and less shy about asking questions about what it was you were exactly doing, and you were more than eager to tell him. Bewitched by the wild brown eyes that shined with wonder, never leaving your own.

So one day, while you’re making a potion, he watches you closely while a question springs to his mind. **"How did you get your potions to shimmer like that?"** , He picked up a bottle, looking to you for an answer as always, **"What sort of components are you using?”** he continued. Paterson **stared at the glass bottle which held a deep blue liquid, sprinkled with the silver light of the stars.** _Only you_ , he thought, _only you could put the universe into a bottle like it was nothing._ He wished he could put the universe into a bottle, so he could give it to you in hopes he could show you just an ounce of how much he loves and adores you. But even then it would be enough. 

You chuckled, admiring his boyish excitement. **"Glitter,” you admitted with a sheepish grin.**

Paterson's eyes widened with shock, "Oh! Well I- I wasn't expecting that" he simpered, inspecting the bottle closer now realising that they were indeed flecks of glitter. You beamed, heart full of love for this sweet man, ruffling his tousled locks, you continued your work. Paterson leaned into your touch and giggled.

Then an idea struck him. 

"Hey Honeybun?"

"Mmm"

"Can you teach me to make a potion?". You halted in your tracks, then glanced to Paterson, he seemed so excited and eager for your acceptance. How could you ever say no to this man. "It can be a really easy one, please darling" he pouted.

"Well okay, but if you want to make them I'll have to watch over you till I know you're comfortable enough. You can get seriously hurt brewing some of this stuff"

"I know, that's why I have you to keep me safe" he smiled so softly at you, like he believed wholeheartedly that you'd protect him from every harm there was, which you would, without a second thought. Kissing his forehead, you held him in your arms, curling your fingers into his curls. 

"Let me see what you can do". Pat hummed excitedly, like a child who had been given permission to do something hazardous. Squeezing your waist so you were pressed up against him, you grabbed your book and skimmed through the pages finding a relatively easy potion. "Ah ha! This one is perfect!" Paterson leaned closer, trying to see what you had chosen. "Wanna turn my hair a different colour?" Paterson nodded eagerly and you read out the ingredients helping him find them as you set up the cauldron.

Paterson studied the instructions a few times over to make sure he had it down pat, then began to make the base potion and add in the different ingredients, stirring it while doing so. Feeling so proud of your sweet lover, you wanted to document this precious moment. While you had turned around to grab your phone, neither you or Paterson had noticed that he put the wrong ingredient into the cauldron.

Opening up the camera, you coo at him, "Smile baby!" Paterson turned to the camera with an awkward little smile, his cheeks dusted with a blush as he was feeling quite proud of himself and gave thumbs up as you snapped the photo, you tell him "beautiful" which only makes him blush more.

When Paterson finishes brewing the potion, you help him ladle it into a bottle. "They’re so much fun to make" Paterson giggles, he felt like a kid again. You can't help but smile back at him and kiss his soft cheeks, giving his hip a light squeeze. "Are you sure it's safe to drink darling?"

"I'm sure, it'll only change my hair colour". You bring the bottle to your lips and take a swig. After a few moments of nothing happening you begin to feel slightly… off. "I think- there was something off about that potion sweetie, did you put the right ingredients in?"

Paterson began to pale with worry, "I'm sure I did! I followed every step- oh no baby!"

"What?"

"You're turning green!". You look down at your arms and he was right but they were also getting smaller, in fact, your whole body was. "Baby what's happening?" Paterson almost screamed, completely horrified he had messed up and something bad was happening. Before you could reply, there was a puff of smoke and next thing you know you were staring up at Paterson from the kitchen floor. Paterson reached down and picked you up in his big hands, bringing you eye to eye with him. "Oh my- what have I done?" He gasped, staring at you in horror. "Darling can you understand me? Are you okay? Oh shit how do I fix this?". Then a tiny little shrill voice screamed from you, **“Listen, I know I’m new at this and all, but you screeching at the top of your tiny frog lungs isn’t going to help anyone, is it?”**.

You stared at him unentertained and let out a croak.

 **“Don’t you croak at me in that tone.”** But Paterson couldn't stay mad for long, his eyes immediately softened as he took you over to your potion book setting you down in front of it. "I'm really sorry honey, is there a potion we can make to fix this?"

You croak at him again and try to flip through the pages, failing in the process, Paterson laughs and immediately stops when you whip your head around to him. Turning back to the book, Paterson helps you find the page, tapping your little frog feet on the page when Paterson finds it. 

"Reverse effect potion, huh. And this will turn you back?" You croak at him again. Paterson sighs and mumbles to himself that he can do this, he just needs to follow the recipe more closely.

Setting up the brewing station again, with all the ingredients needed, including a drop of the potion that had turned you, Paterson set to work on brewing the reverse effect potion. When he finished, he poured a little drop of the potion into a dish and put it in front of you. "I hope this works my love" Paterson seemed so unsure of himself now, crossing his fingers he looked at you in hope as you slurped up the potion. Once again, a puff smoke surrounds you and you're human again. Sitting on the counter, you feel yourself checking that you are indeed human, and Paterson is on you within seconds. Standing between your legs, he's curled himself around your torso kissing you, repeatedly apologising for messing up.

"It's okay my darling, I've made those mistakes too starting out. Nothing to be ashamed of" you pet his head, eagerly returning his wandering kisses. Feeling sheepish, he buries his head into your neck as he holds you tighter to him.

"Maybe I shouldn't be making those fancy potions" he mumbled, depressed.

" Hey hey no, don't say that baby", running your fingers through his hair you pulled his head back to look at you. "Don't give up so easily my little Pattycake, trust me, I've failed at brewing many potions in my life. It just takes practice" you kiss his forehead, Paterson hums at the affection as he sits on your words. 

"Okay, I can do it." He looks up at you, happy that he had you to uplift him.

"There's my boy," you hum kissing his nose and rubbing your thumb against his rosy cheeks. "But I will have to monitor you a lot more closely from now on." You both giggle heartedly, then Paterson pulls you into him pressing his lips yours, 

"Hey baby?" he whispered against your lips.

"Yeah?"

"Ribbit ribbit" he jokes, laughing joyously at the shocked look on your face but soon after you join in pulling your sweet poet in for a tender kiss.


End file.
